Parlelui
by SalemaW
Summary: Seize ans après la guerre, la maladie est sur le point d'emporter Harry. Il adresse alors une lettre à son mari, afin qu'il sache quoi dire à leur fille de cinq ans.


**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Crédits :** J K Rowling. Paroles de Lorie.

**Couple :** Draco et Harry.

**Note :** Harry a laissé des instructions à son mari dans une lettre. Pas très joyeux tout ça, mais bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis sur le rebord du lit où reposait son époux, Draco fixait le parc à travers la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir. Quand les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste lui avaient annoncé que rien ne pourrait sauver son mari, que rien ne pourrait endiguer le mal qui le rongeait, il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Harry lui avait alors prit la main et ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

-Papa ?

Draco tourna la tête et vit Liliana, leur petit ange de cinq ans aux belles boucles chocolat, s'approcher timidement.

- Comment va papa Harry ?

- Il dort ma chérie.

- Dis, tu veux bien que je lui prépare un gâteau si Kreatur m'aide ?

- Si tu veux ma puce.

Elle lui sourit et ses grands yeux gris s'illuminèrent.

- Dray ?

Le blond s'approcha rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tout va bien ?

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

- Oui, tout va bien. Tu sais, ce n'est pas douloureux. Ca se contente de m'affaiblir peu à peu. Où est Lily ?

- En bas. Elle prépare un gâteau.

- J'ai quand même eu de la chance en fin de compte.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas mourir !

- Je sais, mais … La guerre s'est terminée il y a pratiquement seize ans. J'ai vaincu et survécu je ne sais encore par quel miracle. Ensuite, toi et moi on a fini par devenir amis, puis bien plus. On s'est marié et on a eu notre petit ange. J'ai perdu Sirius, Remus et mes parents dans la mort. Hermione et les Weasley se sont un peu éloignés à cause de mes choix mais je les vois toujours. Teddy est un filleul génial. Grâce à eux, grâce à toi, j'ai connu et eu une vraie famille. Une famille rien qu'à moi. Alors oui, j'ai eu de la chance. Et même si ma vie se termine d'ici peu, j'aurais finalement été heureux.

Draco resta figé.

- Vient là idiot de serpent.

Le dit reptile ne se fit pas prier et se cala dans les bras de celui qui fut le Survivant.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- J'ai fini le gâteau !

Les deux adultes rirent en voyant l'état de leur fille.

- Oui et après une bonne douche pour toi ! déclara Harry.

- D'accord !

Le soir même.

-Dray …

- Oui ?

Le blond s'allongea à son tour dans leur grand lit.

- Je t'ai laissé une lettre. Une demande… Une sorte d'instruction de comment agir avec Liliana.

- Oui, d'accord. Mais il y a encore le temps.

- Non Draco. Je n'ai plus le temps. Ouvre la lettre et lit la maintenant. A haute voix s'il te plaît. Je veux entendre ta voix.

- Oui Harry.

« Draco, mon amour, cette lettre est pour toi et pour notre fille.

_**Puisqu'il faut que je vous quitte  
Puisque la nuit m'attend  
Puisque je m'en vais trop vite  
Trop longtemps **_

Parce que bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Parce que si j'avais pu, je serais resté avec vous deux. De ce voyage, je ne reviendrais jamais. Bientôt, la nuit va m'emporter. Ce mal qui me ronge s'apprête à gagner. Je paie désormais d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier. __

_**Puisqu'il te faudra lui dire  
Avec ses mots d'enfants  
Puisqu'il te faudra mentir  
Tendrement **_

Tu devras parler à Liliana. Lui expliquer pourquoi je ne suis plus là. A cinq ans, on ne connaît pas la mort, on ne la comprend pas. Trouve des mots d'enfant pour lui dire pourquoi, pourquoi l'un de ces papas ne sera plus jamais ici bas.__

_**Parle-lui de ce voyage  
De ce monde après les nuages  
D'un grand jardin en couleur  
Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure **_

Dis-lui que je suis parti pour un nouveau et long voyage, pour un endroit loin par delà les nuages. Explique-lui que ce lieu est fait d'arc-en-ciel et de pierres aussi brillantes que ses yeux. En temps que père, trouve les mots et les gestes pour qu'elle ne pleure pas. __

_**Parle-lui de ce cheval  
Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles  
De ma maison dans le ciel  
Raconte-lui combien je l'aime, combien je l'aime **_

Parle lui des sombrals et dis lui que c'est eux qui me guident. Que grâce à eux je rejoins les étoiles et un immense château où je reverrais tous ceux que j'ai aimé. Dis lui que je ne serais pas seul. Dis lui surtout à quel point je l'aime et que je suis fier d'elle. __

_**Puisqu'il faut que je vous laisse  
Puisque la nuit me gagne  
Mon amour et nos promesses  
T'accompagnent **_

Le temps des adieux est malheureusement venu. La nuit qui me guettait depuis si longtemps va finalement m'emporter. Dans nos vœux de mariage, je t'ai promis d'être à tes côtés à jamais et je tiendrais cette promesse. Je serais là dans ton cœur. Je serais là, dans notre enfant. Chaque jour qui passe, dans les yeux de notre petit ange, tu y verras notre amour.__

_**Dis-lui que je suis près d'elle  
Que je suis dans le vent  
Puisqu'il faudra qu'elle comprenne  
Doucement **_

Si elle a peur et se sent abandonnée, dis lui que je suis là à chaque instant. Dis lui que désormais j'aide ses grands parents à veiller sur elle. Ne sois pas trop brusque, ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais fait en sorte qu'elle comprenne que la mort est quelque chose de permanent. __

_**Parle-lui de ce voyage  
De ce monde après les nuages  
D'un grand jardin en couleur  
Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure **_

Alors parle lui d'un beau voyage, calme et sans douleur. Dis-lui qu'on m'a invité à découvrir les nuages et un jardin paradisiaque. Sèche les larmes qui couleront sur ses joues d'enfant. Dis-lui que papa va enfin mieux à présent.__

_**Parle-lui de ce cheval  
Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles  
De ma maison dans le ciel  
Dis lui combien je l'aime**_

Parle lui de Buck l'hypogriffe, qui est venu me chercher. Dis lui qu'avec ses grandes ailes il m'a montré les étoiles. Dis lui qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fermera les yeux, je lui enverrais de la poussière d'étoile pour que son sommeil soit paisible. Et, surtout, dis lui à quel point je l'aime, elle, mon ange et ma fierté.__

_**Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne  
Apprends-lui que la vie est belle **_

Soit patient et réapprends lui à sourire s'il le faut. Montre-lui que la vie continue et qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécu. Elle est si jeune. Elle ne doit pas être déjà triste.__

_**Parle-lui de ce voyage  
De ce monde après les nuages  
D'un grand jardin en couleur  
Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure **_

Alors parle-lui jour et nuit s'il le faut. Raconte lui notre passé, notre amour. Et dis-lui que ce voyage, tout le monde le fait un jour. Dis lui juste que j'ai eu un ticket beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et qu'il est impossible de se désister. Fait tout pour pas qu'elle pleure.__

_**Parle-lui de ce cheval  
Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles  
De ma maison dans le ciel  
Raconte-lui combien je l'aime, combien je vous aime **_

Dis-lui que désormais des sombrals vivent dans mon jardin et que chaque jour ils me font visiter une nouvelle étoile. Dis lui que ma maison est entouré de fleurs de lys et de roses. Dis lui que j'ai tout repeint en argent, ma couleur préférée, celles de vos yeux à tous les deux. Enfin, rappelle-lui chaque jour à quel point je l'aime. Dis-lui qu'elle est mon trésor, car preuve de notre amour. Rappelle-lui que je l'aime. Rappelle-toi que je vous aime. Que je t'aime. A jamais. »

Draco retint difficilement ses larmes, si bien que l'un d'elle s'échappa sur sa joue droite. Son mari venait de lâcher sa main. Il tourna la tête et le vit, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Liliana.

- Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il déposa un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de son époux. Et se leva.

- Papa Harry est parti pour un très long voyage. Demain, je t'expliquerais. Pour l'instant, va dormir, les sombrals n'aiment pas qu'on les voit.

- D'accord.

Le blond retourna dans la chambre et envoya plusieurs lettres. Une à Ted Lupin, une aux Weasley et une à la morgue.

Draco s'appuya contre la fenêtre et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il se demandait laquelle serait celle de son mari et comment serait sa maison là-bas. Il sourit à sa propre bêtise. Finalement, cette lettre qu'Harry avait laissée était aussi pour lui, pour qu'il continue à vivre malgré tout et à être fort pour leur fille. Et bien soit, il essaierait.

Et quelques part dans un jardin où les cerisiers étaient perpétuellement en fleurs, un homme aux yeux émeraudes souriait, entouré de sa famille perdue et observant avec attention son homme et sa fille.

**Fin.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
